The Ninth dimension
by Gopher
Summary: Harry and Draco are in love but something happens to Harry over the summer brake that Draco doesn't know about but is intended to find out somehow
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story just some of the ideas are mine by the way this is my disclaimer for my inter fic if there is another disclaimer it's a trick to see if you are paying attention 


	2. chapter 1

It was exactly noon when Harry was ready to go back to Hogwarts. He had all of his texts, equipment, and robes in his trunk, which was by the door. Harry was deciding if he should write Sirius to let him know how he was doing. Harry decided to write Sirius to let him know how he was doing.

"Dear Sirius, How are you doing I am fine. I can't wait until I go back to Hogwarts so I can see Ron and Hermione again. Talk to you later.

Love, Harry".

After Harry was done writing the letter he had Hedwig deliver the letter to Sirius.  
"Harry get in here now" Said Vernon.

"What did I do?" asked Harry.

"Did you just mail a letter using your bird?" Asked Vernon.

"What if I did," said Harry.

"I told you not to write any of your friends from school," replied Vernon.

"I didn't write any of my friends I wrote my godfather" Said Harry.

After Harry said, godfather Vernon went as pale as a dead man.

"Y-y-your g-g-godfather?" asked Vernon.

"Yes my godfather figured I would tell him how I'm doing and all," said Harry.

"You didn't tell him about what happened this summer did you?" asked Vernon.

"What if I did," said Harry.

"If you did you'll be so sorry that you'll whish you were never born" replied Vernon. "May be I did may be I didn't" said Harry.

"You're asking for me to rape you then boy," exclaimed Vernon

"I will not let you touch me, even if it means expulsion from Hogwarts," replied Harry. "You're willing to risk everything are you?" asked Vernon

"Do you want to see if I am then just try to come near me," shouted Harry.

"Yes I am willing to see because I don't think you're willing to risk having to stay here with me until you're eighteen," said Vernon.

Then Vernon began to charge towards Harry.

"Stop I'm warning you if you don't stop I'll kill you," said Harry.

However, Vernon didn't listen. Harry began to search through his pockets for his wand, and then his face went pale when he realized his wand was with his school supplies. Vernon noticed that Harry went pale and said

"Ha your wand is with your school supplies, so you can't stop me."

Vernon then began to pull Harry's clothes off. After Harry was completely naked, Vernon took off his clothes and then started to rape Harry. Then all of a sudden the phone rang and it was Draco Malfoy for Harry, of course, they didn't know Draco was a wizard because the summer before when Draco came to there place to see Harry, Draco said that they went to the same school together a long time ago. Vernon got dressed and left Harry alone.

"Why didn't you call all summer you stuck up jerk?" asked Harry.

"Because my father was keeping a eye on me all summer long listening in on my phone calls so I couldn't risk calling you even when he was gone because he recorded all of the phone calls we made," said Draco.

"Still you could of found another way to call or write me," replied Harry.

"I'm sorry I didn't write you, why didn't you write me?" asked Draco.

"I thought you didn't love me any more," replied Harry.

"Well as you can see I still love you," said Draco.

"How can you be calling if your dad is listening in on you?" asked Harry.

"Because I'm at the train station right now," replied Draco.

"Okay I have to go to leave for the train station too now or my uncle won't take me if I don't leave now, so I'll see you soon," said Harry.

"Ya see you soon," replied Draco.

"Bye then," said Harry.

After Harry got off the phone, he went and packed his school supplies and waited for his uncle to come out and take him to the train station. When Vernon came out he got in the car and started it up and was backing out when he said,

"You better not tell any one about what happened here during the summer."

All Harry did was nodded his head. Both of them were silent for the rest of the trip.


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2 Sorry I have not updated in a long time I have had some problems with family and life.  
  
As Harry and Vernon arrived at the train station Harry began thinking about what he was going to say to Draco and his friends about his summer. Just as he was begging to think of what he was going to say they arrived at the train station. Vernon told Harry to get out and not to tell anyone about what happened this summer. Harry promised that he would not tell anyone about the summer.  
  
As Harry began walking towards the train station Ron and Hermione ran up behind him. When they reached Harry they began asking him what happened over the summer. Harry told them that nothing happened over the summer and that he did not want to talk about the summer. When they went into the train station Harry saw Draco waiting for him near the Hogwarts express platform. Ron seeing Draco began to pull Harry in the other direction. Harry seeing that Ron was trying to pull him away from Draco, he pulled away from Ron and headed towards Draco.  
  
Draco seeing that Harry was coming towards him he tried to think of a comment to make when Harry went passed by him so Ron and Hermione would not be suspicious. When Harry came by Draco he said, "Hey Potter I see you still are friends with mudbloods and poor wizards." Ron hearing this was going to attack Draco but Hermione stopped him. Harry seeing Ron's reaction said, "I see your still the biggest jerk in the world." Draco seeing that there was going to be a big argument if he did not leave he left Harry, Ron, and Hermione trying to figure out why he did not reply to Harry's insult.  
  
Later on after Harry, Ron, and Hermione went there separate ways Harry went to look for Draco. Harry found Draco sitting in a coffee shop drinking a latte. Harry went over to Draco and sat down next to him and starred at him while he drank his latte. After Draco finished his latte he look at Harry and wondered why he was starring at him. Draco then realized that Harry looked different and more handsome. Harry seeing Draco face to face realized that Draco looked more handsome. Draco realizing he could not contain himself much longer and whisper in Harry's ear for him to follow. Draco and Harry left the coffee shop and Draco led Harry towards a janitor's closet. After Draco made sure no one was watching he pulled Harry into the closet with him. Harry realizing what Draco wanted to do told him that the train was going to leave soon and they needed to get on.  
  
Draco then realized that it was close to the departure time and told Harry that they needed to get to the entrance fast but separate since no one would understand why they were walking together. So Harry left first and Draco followed behind but not to close. When Harry got to the entrance to the platform he noticed a sign that said all students must step away from the platform after going through or no one else can get through. So Harry thought he should wait for Draco so they could go through together because it was close to departure time. When Draco came up to the platform entrance he saw the sign and realized why Harry waited for him. So Draco asked, "Do you want to go through together or separate?" "Together" said Harry. So they went though together but did not make it all the way through to the platform on the other side. I love leaving u in suspense I promise to write the third chapter soon. I'm having surgery so I'll have time to write. Please review. 


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry and Draco entered through the wall to get to the Hogwarts express, but instead they entered the Ninth Dimension. This area was full of broken bricks that could be put together to build needed items to be comfortable. Draco decided to use the bricks to build a bed to relax on. Harry seeing what Draco was doing decided to help him. At first Draco was going to build a single bed for himself, but decided to build a big bed for Harry and him. Harry seeing and feeling how hard the bricks were wondered how they were going to relax on them. Out of nowhere came a huge flock of sheep. When Harry grabbed one of the sheep the wool came off extremely easily. Harry pulled a couple arm lengths off of the sheep and noticed that he could wind parts of the wool together and spread out the rest like a blanket. Harry showed this to Draco after he finished making the bed, Harry and Draco decided to collect more and make sheets for their bed.

Mean while on the train Ron and Hermoine began to worry about Harry missing the train. Ten minuets later at the intended departure time a train mechanic said the train's engine was not working properly and the train would be delayed an hour to an hour and thirty minuets. Ron and Hermoine felt better that the train was delayed so Harry had more time to get to the train.

After Harry and Draco made the sheets and settled into the bed to figure out where they are, how they got there, and how to get out they cuddled together. Draco not seeing Harry wanted to go farther did not want to force Harry. As Draco was beginning to think of what to say Harry started getting undressed, Draco of course started getting undressed too. After they got back into bed they began kissing each other, which then led to full blown sex. The sex was so good that Harry thought he had died and gone to heaven. After they had sex Harry was happy to be with his lover and Draco was happy to be with Harry. Harry asked Draco "Where are we?" Draco replied "Ich weiß nicht!" Harry asked, "What does that mean and what language it is?" Draco replied, "It mean I don't know and it's German." Harry began to cuddle up to Draco when they hit the barrier to the Hogwarts express. When they hit the barrier they fell through on to the train platform.

I love leaving u in suspense should add more chapter within 24 hours hopefully. Please review.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ron and Herminie were the first to recover and Herminie cast a spell to cover up Harry and Draco. After they were covered Harry and Draco ran to the train followed by Ron and Herminie. The four of them choose the first compartment open and casted spells to stop others from intruding.

After they settled sown Ron asked, "What in the world were you two doing naked together?"

Harry replied, "You don't want to know."

"What is that supposed to mean", asked Ron?

"That means you wouldn't like what we were doing", replied Draco.

Harry said, "In case you haven't figured it out I'm gay!"

"Even though it's none of your business I love Draco and he loves me", said Harry.

Ron asked, "How can you love a follower of he who must not be named?"

Draco replied, "I'm not a follower of he who must not be named, my father is the follower!"

The argument between Ron and Draco continued for a while until Herminie asked Harry. "If you're gay how come you dated girls for a long time?"

Harry replied, "I might be bisexual because of the fact I like girls and guys, but I'm not sure how I feel about girls since the end of last year."

Herminie asked, "What are you going to say to people at school?"

Draco replied, "We will tell them it's none of their business."

Harry added, "Besides the fact the Headmaster wouldn't let it continue anyways."

The train attendant went past the compartment and told them they were about to depart the train station.

Everyone was quite until an owl started tapping on the window. Harry let the owl in and it gave Harry a letter from Professor Dumbledore stating that the incident involving Harry and Draco was already in the paper and when the train arrived at Hogwarts they should wait for an escort with Ron and Herminie. Draco became very nervous when he heard the incident was in the paper.

He said, "My Dad is going to kill me and hand you over to he who must not be named when he reads about what happened at the train station."

Harry replied, "So that's why were going to have an escort when we get to school."

Ron asked, "Why do we need to wait with you two for the escort when we get to school?"

Herminie replied, "We need to wait with them for the escort because were Harry's best friends and if were not careful we could be taken and used as bait to capture Harry."

About half an hour later the train arrived at school. About twenty minuets later there was a knock on the compartment door.

Harry asked, "Who's there?"

The response was, "It's me Professor Dumbledore and the other members of the escort."

Harry dispelled the door and let them in.

Return to Top


End file.
